


Nobody Said It Was A Secret

by PhyllisCake



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack, Gen, Lucina's sibling has brand in the other eye (like Inigo), if Cynthia found the Shepherds first, implied Chrom/Sumia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyllisCake/pseuds/PhyllisCake
Summary: Clearly, Cynthia had no qualms screwing fate.





	Nobody Said It Was A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> if Chrom is Cynthia's father, she apparently has no problem revealing it since she tells the fake Chrom the truth.  
> which lead to this crack lol.

“Hmm...what do you suppose I should do?” Cynthia patted her pegasus’s head absentmindedly. It snorted and flapped its wings in response. “Right. Okay. I guess I’ll head towards Ylisstol.” She mounted her pegasus and took off to find a town.

In a couple minutes, she spotted one. On fire. Cynthia immediately directed her pegasus down into the town. Brandishing her lance, she yelled, “Cynthia, Bringer of Justice has arrived! Whoever dares cross me and harm an innocent shall meet my judgement!”

She was met with silence from an almost empty square. In front of her were four figures staring at her in varying states of incredulity and laughter.

“Uh, who are you?” The blue-haired man asked.

Cynthia dismounted and replied, “I just _said_ , I’m Cynthia, the…” She trailed off as she got a good look at who she was talking to. Familiar blue hair. Brand. Falchion. “...Father?”

“Huh?”

“...Are you...Chrom?” Cynthia asked hesitantly.

“...Yes?”

Cynthia leapt towards him, intending on hugging the life out of him--but tripped over nothing. “Ah! Ouch.”

One of the other three people bent down and asked, “Are you alright?”

Cynthia nodded and looked up. “Oh! Aunt Lissa!” she yelled and hugged the blonde teenager. She was immediately yanked back back someone. She turned to look at the knight holding onto her collar.

“Just who do you think you are!?” the knight growled.

“Um...I’m Cynthia. Like I said.”

“Excuse me,” the last, robed member of the group spoke up. “Did you just call Lissa, ‘Aunt’? And Chrom, ‘Father’ earlier?”

Cynthia looked sheepish. “Oh yeah. I’m from the future.”

“... _What!?”_

* * *

“Milord, this girl is clearly crazy,” Frederick said.

“I’m not crazy!” Cynthia pouted, “I have the brand! See?” She pointed at her right eye triumphantly. "Plus, my hair color is exactly the same as yours, Father!"

Lissa agreed with a wistful tone, “That’s true. She does, Frederick.”

“Even so, this is highly suspicious and--”

“Frederick, whoever she is, I think we should take her with us,” Chrom said. “Then we’ll figure out what to do.”

“...Alright, then.” He turned to Cynthia, “But I’ll be watching you closely. Do anything suspicious and I’ll kill you.”

Meanwhile, Robin trailed behind the group. “I’m so lost.”

* * *

Cynthia has lost the group in the chaos. The forest was on fire. She mounted her pegasus and flew through the trees, killing any Risen she found along the way. She finally found the group again, although there were a few more people…

“--but a prelude. You have been warned.”

Cynthia recognized that voice. “Hey! Lucy! You’re here!”

Lucina froze. “C-Cynthia!? What are you doing?”

“What?” Chrom said, voicing everyone’s thought.

Leaping from her pegasus, Cynthia ran up to her sister and hugged her. She looked at Chrom and exclaimed excitedly, “This is Lucina! My sister. She has the brand, too, see!” Cynthia yanked off Lucina’s mask, letting her hair loose as well. Cynthia added, "Oh, and the hair, too." Lucina stood there unable to even twitch from her shock.

“What the…”

No one could say a word. Simply stared, utterly confused.

Lucina finally forced herself out of her stupor. She grabbed Cynthia’s shoulders and shook her back and forth violently, panicking. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, CYNTHIA!?”

“W-w-w-w-wh-a-a-atttt?” Cynthia managed to say through the shaking. Lucina stopped and let go, slumping to her knees in despair. “You okay, Lucy?” Cynthia asked.

“...No.” Lucina muttered, resignedly.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Cynthia finds Owain and the two of them reform the Justice Cabal while Lucina watches her plans crash and burn into nothing but ashes. Cynthia and Owain are so out there that all the future childrens arrive and join easily and then they all save the world. somehow.


End file.
